starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Primal zerg
Quite note on categories, as it may cause some contention. I've used the following categories for the page for the following reasons: *Category: Zerg (as in, the primals are integral to the zerg and their history as a whole) *Category: Zerg Organizations (in that the primals are also a faction of sorts) *Category: Races (the most iffy, but after long consideration, I think they also belong as a separate race as well, given their biological differences. While Swarm zerg and primal zerg can assimilate each other, they still essentially represent divergent evolutionary pathways to the extent that they can't reproduce normally, or what counts as normal for zerg. Even Khalai and Nerazim can pull this off seemingly. So, with that important distinction, and the definition of a species being a group of organisms that can't mate with another group, or at least produce fertile offspring, IMO, they deserve equal footing in the race category as well.) And with that said, I need sleep. That, and I think some SCLegacy forumgoers now want my blood. ^_^--Hawki (talk) 14:16, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Pack Leaders Someone changed this page and suggested the possibility of unknown pack leaders. But it isn't the place for speculation. The fact the Kerrigan said "Zerus is mine" after Supreme doesn't support this idea.--SoulFilcher (talk) 18:22, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 20:06, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Xel'naga observation device These are the Xel'naga Relics from the mission Supreme. "Observation device of Xel'Naga origin. Contains a millennia worth of Primal Zerg genetic information." I don't feel like its enough info to have its own article, and am unsure if it can be incorporated here, but here it is if anyone else wants to add the info. We already knew the Primals were around for millennia, but it is interesting that there still is Xel'naga tech around. --Shadow Archon (talk) 00:45, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :I've added the blurb - splitting hairs, one has to ask when the device(s) began recording, whether "primal zerg" is being used as a descriptor for the branch (post-Zerus departure) or zerg as a whole, etc.). The relics themselves can actually get a page at some point.--Hawki (talk) 01:56, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Murvar I know is not confirmed, but is pretty obvius she take the role of Slivan, she is a pack leader, and to be a pack leader you must have a pack (obvius). The packs are: *Brakk (totally destroyed by Yagdra's pack) *Yagdra (take by Glevig (confirmed)) *Kraith (take by Dakrun (ok is said "the devourer of Kraith's pack" and that can mean too that he devoured it, but if he do, this mean he don't have a pack, so he cannot be a pack) *Dehaka (and still exist and is under Dehaka's command) *Zurvan (probabily totally destroyed since... well... is pack was composed just by the Zerg he spit off against Kerrigan, and Kerrigan killed them all) *Slivan Now, considering all the others packs, the only one that Murvar could take is the Slivan pack, so even if Blizzard didn't say nothing explicitally, is the only possible option. I mean, if Blizzard say "Kerrigan favourite integer number is the one between 2 and 4", they never said "is 3", but is too the only possible option.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 22:01, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :It's a little less cut and dry. We don't know if that was all the pack leaders on Zerus period, those could have just been the most populous ones. Who's to say Murvar was a completely different pack leader of a minor pack that didn't get involved in the attack on Kerrigan? She could have had a separate pack that existed separate from Silvan. After all that clearly wasn't ALL the pack leaders as when Dehaka referred to him he disregarded Zurvan who had his own pack. :Personally I agree it's likely that she's the Silvan's successor, with the same appearance and all. But since it's not confirmed and there are alternatives it could be, we shouldn't comment on it one way or another. --22:59, September 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Zurvan didn't say Yagdra, Kraith and Slivan are the only packleaders? (excluding him and Dehaka), even Dehaka use a metaphor that seems to suggest they are the only packleader. "They are like a tree, a mountain and a hill, they want to struggle against the wind, I'm like a river, I change" or something like this. The fact that he use 3 object to describe 3 packleaders seems only exist them... I can remember wrong sure. But at this point, add at least a "presumed Slivan successor"? I remember was done this in commanders of some missions of SC1.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 00:15, September 11, 2017 (UTC)